Spiked
by Muizeke83
Summary: Secret Drabble 2012


Spiked

Secret Drabble 2012

The most hilarious first sentence…

She should have known better – the most important unwritten rule you learned at Starfleet Academy was never, ever drink anything from a punch bowl.

xxxxx

'_I'm going to throw whoever spiked the punch out of the nearest airlock!' _she promised to herself.

She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes and peeked through one eyelid, but the light triggered a harsh pounding in the back of her head.

"Lights to 40%," she ordered.

A low moan, not coming from her, startled her and her eyes flew open in panic. Very slowly she turned her head to her left side, from where the noise had come from, and couldn't believe who and what she saw. Chakotay drooling all over her clean, crisp pillow.

"Ugh." She elbowed him, but he only stirred a little. She pushed him again and he groaned, but didn't wake up. Instead he just turned and kept on sleeping. "Chakotay!" she tried to yell, but she only managed a raspy sound.

She closed her eyes again, hoping this was all a dream, but the dull thudding in her head proved otherwise. When the feeling subsided, she ventured sitting upright. She looked around and still hoped she was dreaming.

Kathryn Janeway sat there, a humongous hangover threatening to overtake her, with Chakotay beside her.

'_How did this happen?'_

She tapped her badge and called the only one she knew who would be on the bridge, Tuvok.

"Yes Captain," he answered.

"First of all, what time is it?"

"It is currently 11h20."

She rubbed her temples and sighed. " I'm afraid I won't…" she didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"I assumed as much. I found it logical after what has occurred this previous evening."

'_What DID happen last night?" _she kept wondering. Oh, this was so unprofessional…

"My apologies. Janeway out." She lay down again and closed her eyes. She tried to remember anything of what had happened.

xxxxx

There was music, and everyone was having fun. She felt happy to see everyone enjoying themselves.

Neelix had outdone himself and had prepared decent hors d'oeuvres. No Leola root, as instructed! A variety of drinks, most of them non-alcoholic. But there was that Punch bowl… It looked delicious, a kind of orangey pink fluid, which smelled sweet with a little twist.

'_It had to be that twist'_

Chakotay had offered her the fist glass and they got talking. No specific topic, just this and that, and she had liked it. Some of the crew had come and gone from their table, joining in on the conversation, adding some depth to a discussion. All casual and relaxing.

She couldn't remember, however, how many of those drinks she had had during the evening. One, three… too many, she guessed.

"_I love you!'_ Her eyes flew open. That had been her voice. Now? Then? Who did she say it to?

She tried to focus on the moment, a blurred face… but the distinct tattoo present. Chakotay…

"Kathryn?" his voice startled her. She looked at him and was welcomed by the most enchanting smile.

"Goodmorning."

"Good morning Chakotay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too well."

He smiled and shook his head. "I didn't think otherwise."

"What happened last night? Did we?" she winced, not daring to think of what she was insinuating.

"No, don't worry, we didn't."

She felt relieved, but disappointed at the same time. Why was that?

"How is it possible that I drank that much that I can't remember anything? What will the crew think?" She put her hand in front of her eyes and the feeling of embarrassment rippled through her again.

"That's just it. You didn't drink too much. You had that one drink, that's all."

"I don't understand," she shook her head and looked at him again.

"I don't understand it either, but when you started saying 'I love you' to me and tried to kiss me, I knew something wasn't right. I had to take you to your quarters." He propped up onto his elbow and looked her in the eye.

She felt the redness creep up into her cheeks. "I did what?"

"Yep, you did just that." He laughed, but immediately became serious again.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just wondering… if you had meant what you said."

She didn't even have to think it over. "Yes," she whispered.

"Okay… and do you want to kiss me now?"

"Yes!" she said again and actually pulled him down while she did.

'_Who was I going to throw out of an airlock? A medal… and a big thank you!'_

xxxxx

THE END

BDC 2012


End file.
